ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Renellie
David Zane Renellie(born June 15, 1968) is an American retired professional wrestler.He was a road agent for World Wrestling Entertainment.He has been WWE Champion 3 times. American Wrestling Association(1990) Renellie debuted for the AWA on June 17, 1990.He debuted under the name Dave Cynica and defeated then AWA Champion Nikita Volkoff.He made several appearances throughout 1990.He won all until the company decided to take him off. World Championship Wrestling(1990-2001) Renellie signed with WCW on December 9, 1990.He was put in the development territory until 1995. Television Debut He debuted on television in mid June 1995.He defeated Sting.Over the next several weeks,Cynica,now referring to himself as Aiden Cynica,cut promos.He was a confirmed heel.He often insulted fans and face wrestlers.He returned to the ring on February 7, 1996.He defeated Raven.He defeated several local wrestlers until 1998 when he was promoted to midcard status. Midcard Fame In 1998,Cynica was promoted to the midcard unit of WCW.He defeated WWF Wrestler Steve Blackman.He was used as a midcard jobber for 8 months.He lost to mostly WWF Wrestlers.On February 18, 1999,Cynica won his first match in 8 months and defeated Edge(a WWF Wrestler).While the Monday Night Wars,Cynica went over to WWF shows.Cynica went over and cost The Rock the WWF Championship.He appeared at WrestleMania and defeated Triple H.Kane came out and injured Cynica by chokeslamming him through a table the same night.Triple H exasperated it by delivering a Spinebuster. Return and Main Event Fame Cynica returned at Starrcade 2000 and defeated WCW World Champion,Hulk Hogan,for the championship.He said he will only compete and defend at Pay Per Views.He held the title until the company's folding. World Wrestling Entertainment(2002-2009) Renellie signed with WWE on July 10, 2002.He was put in OVW. Ohio Valley Wrestling(2002) Renellie debuted for OVW in 2002.He defeated many over the year 2002 before being called up. SmackDown! Brand(2002-2006) Renellie debuted as Aydin on the November 3rd edition of SmackDown!.He defeated Maven.The next week he was attacked by Maven after defeating Hardcore Holly.The two cut promos over the next two months.At Royal Rumble,in the Royal Rumble match,the two were the first ones.They lasted 19 minutes before eliminating themselves and Rey Mysterio.Aydin was injured with an arm injury.He was out for 8 months.He returned in September.He hosted an interview segment until March 2004 when he developed a feud with Edge.Aydin was officially a heel.He returned to wrestling on March 10, 2004.He defeated John Hennigan.He wrestled Edge at Backlash 2004 and won.On the May 8, 2004 edition of SmackDown!, Aydin defeated Edge again.Edge was injured during a house show match with Aydin.Aydin then started to beat jobbers and locals in matches.He was injured during a match on SmackDown! against John Cena on January 13, 2005.He returned after months of back surgery on December 20, 2005.He was a face and defeated local,Jonny Storm.He defeated Khosrow Daivari on the January 21, 2006 edition of SmackDown!.He did not wrestle until the WWE Draft episode of RAW.He defeated Matt Hardy but was drafted to RAW. RAW(2006-2007) Aydin debuted on RAW on July 25, 2006.He defeated Triple H.He won the Intercontinental Championship the next week.He retained it against Ric Flair on August 21, 2006.He held the title until June 10, 2007.He wrestled in the main event for the rest of the 2007 summer season until an injury.He injured his back.He had retired. Road Agency and Occasional Appearances(2007-2009) He then worked as a road agent.He came back on June 8, 2008 on ECW.He confronted Mark Henry.He was then slammed down.He faced him at One Night Stand in a winning effort.He was not seen until the 2009 Royal Rumble as a surprise entrant.He was number 10 and was eliminated by number 30 entrant,Big Show.He confronted Chris Jericho on RAW,only to be put in a match.He won the match against Jericho.He was released on March 1, 2009. Future The future is unknown for Renellie. In Wrestling *:''Aydin Ailing(Clothesline Facebuster) *:Saving Life(Swinging Piledriver) *:'DDT *:'Neckbreaker *:'Reverse DDT *:'Clothesline *:'Leg Drop Facebuster *:'Inverted Suplex *:'German Suplex Personal life Renellie is married to Jamie since July 10, 1989.He has two children.A 20 year old named John,a 16 year old named Janine,and a 13 year old named Aaron. Category:Wrestlers